deadspacebreakfastfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:AFriendlyNecromorph/Mothafawking Admins!
Ryusenka16, Squattop, this blog is meant for both of you Admins, and yes, I stole the title from your blog, Squat. Sorry. :P Since you are both Admins, you now have super special awesome ultra special sexy powers! You can edit a page that has the maximum level of protection, or "condoms" as I like to word it. XD You can also view pages that no one else can see. The Admin Dashboard, for example. You can access the Admin Dashboard by looking at the bottom-left corner of your screen and clicking "Admin," or you can just click this. Here's where you guys come in. Squat, earlier you said you created Category:Media File, and you wanted to add all of the media files to it (great idea)! The easiest way to do this is to go to the Admin Dashboard and click on the "Advanced" tab to the right of "Admin Dashboard." You should now see an area called "Maintenance reports." Look on the right side of the list and click on "Uncategorized photos." To view all of the pictures on one page, click on "250." Since we have 136 photos on this wiki, I think it would be best if we divide the work amongst the three of us. I'll do the first 46 (Alejandro Borges.png - Enhanced Puker.jpg), Squat will do the next 45 (Enhanced Slasher.jpg - Necro Hug!.jpg), and Ryu will do the last 45 (NecromorphSlider.png - 2012.03.01-17.21.32-S.ogg). Update: A bunch of new files were added earlier, so the number of uncategorized images has increased. I'll get back to you about this assignment later. - Just Your Friendly Neighborhood Necromorph - AFriendlyNecromorph 06:51, March 23, 2012 (UTC) To add those files to the category, go to the bottom of the page, hit "Add category" and type in "Media Files" then hit "Enter" on your keyboard and "Save." I'll wait to add the category to my assigned files until both of you see this message, so you can see all of the files as I described them. Would you guys mind writing that you've read this in the comments? That way, we'll know when to start. Additionally, would you protect your assigned files as well? To do this, click the arrow on the right side of the "Edit" button at the top of the page and click "Protect." It might say "Unprotect" depending on whether I've protected it already. Still click it just to be safe, and once you're there look in the "Edit," "Move," and "Upload" sections. Once you check-off "Edit," look down and check-off "Unlock further protect options" as well. There will also be "Protect pages included in this page (cascading protection)." Check that one and hit "Confirm" and you're done! Remember, I need you to check-off "Administrators only" in all of the areas and make the "Expires" thingy "infinite." Here's a tutorial I shot. Being Admins, your English writing-skills need to be improved when you contribute to articles. Don't worry, we can still continue with our illogical nonsense in the comments sections and on Talk Pages! :D To help you guys out with editing and creating articles, I've been writing a grammar and punctuation guide here, so check that out sometime. Squattop, since you're my fellow fan-fic writer, I can use your assistance in writing that guide (by writing questions you have about punctuation and stuff). There's an example with quotation marks that I did, so just start from where I introduced you. Another fun thing is the Theme Designer. You can find it at the bottom-left corner of your screen as well. Just hover your mouse over "My Tools" and "Theme designer will pop up for you. Go there and check out the background changer thing that's under "Customize." The current background image is old, so you guys can change it if you want. I still have the file on my computer, so I'll be able to change it back if we want that one. Please don't change anything else from the Theme Designer, I think the current color settings look perfect already. :] I think that's a good start for now, I hope you guys have fun being Admins! Remember to use your sexy-editing powers wisely! They can become very dangerous in the wrong hands! :O Now go off my minions—I mean Admins! Spread to the far corners of this wiki and improve upon it! But first join me in the comments below as I laugh maniacally! -AFN Category:Blog posts Category:News archive